Koszmarny Wyścig do Gorącej Italii
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek Specjalny nr. 2 Dwa dni po finale Wiejskiej Legendy W Kurorcie Pomimo iż sezon skończył sie dwa dni temu, to jego uczestnicy nadal przebywali na terenie wioski na trzy dni, w luksusowym kurorcie dla przegranych. Zapowiadał sie kolejny spokojny dzień, jednak.. Wszystkich przebudził i wygonił z apartamentu huk armat i bombardowania. Nikt nie ogarniał sytuacji. Scott: Co sie dzieje?! Marie Joulie (ziew): Może przyszła dostawa kostiumów strażackich.. Zasnęła na ramieniu Scotta. Ten ją zwalił, a wielka kula wylądowała tuz przed nim. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę. Jo: Uspokójcie sie! To na pewno jakiś głupi żart McLeana! Kula przeleciała nad jej głową. Hildegarde: Hildegarde wiedzieć!! My być na wojna!! Ameryka atakować!! Chciała pobiec i zbadać sytuacje, jednak była na smyczy trzymana przez Franziske. Franziska: Hildzia.. Pobawmy sie w królową ciszy! Hildegarde ucieszona usiadła, i sie uciszyła. Charlotte: Jezu.. A to yeti już od rana musi mnie wkurzać?! Franziska: Bo zaraz spuszczę ją ze smyczy! Hildegarde: Ha!! Hildegarde wygrać i zostać królowa ciszy! ^^ Franziska: Ehhh.. Zagrajmy jeszcze raz! Z każdą minutą spadające kule były większe, i było ich więcej. Emma: Tak sie boje! One niszczą naturę! Przytuliła sie do Brendona. Zoey: Ja tez sie boje! Szkoda, ze Henry musiał gdzieś wyjechać.. :< W końcu jedna z kul trafiła, i zniszczyła apartament. Veronica: Nieeee! Moje walizka z milionem! Moje kosmetyki! Lightning: Lightninga ciężarki! Jo: Ej! Te ciężarki są moje! Znaczy.. Były moje! Tylko Sam i Isabelle nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego co sie dzieje. Sam... grał na konsoli, a Isabelle gadała z kozą. Isabelle: No co ty nie powiesz.. Chciał cie ogolić? Koza: Beee! Pomiędzy nimi wylądowała kula, która prawie je przygniotła. Obie odskoczyły. Brick: Ludzie, będziemy tutaj tak czekać, aż te kule nas zabiją czy uciekamy?! Jo: Zamknij sie! Za 10 sekund na bank z krzaków wyjdzie Chris, i zacznie sie z nas nabijać! Jo stała przed krzakami minute. Nic sie nie wydarzyło. Franziska: No to lepiej uciekajmy! Wszyscy sie rozbiegli. Brendon zabrał zrozpaczoną Veronike, a Scott śpiącą na ziemi Marie Joulie. W lesie Podczas kiedy wszyscy wielką gromadą uciekli w stronę pola, to Moreno i Debora ruszyli lasem, w stronę skąd dochodziły strzały kul armatnich. Debora: Jak mogłeś przegrac z tą idiotką?! No wiesz, rozumiem ze jest seksowna.. Ale jest idiotką! My nie przegrywamy z idiotkami! Moreno: I mówi to ta, która dala sie wcześnie wywalić. Pacnęła go. Debora: Ej! To już jest inna historia! Moreno: Tak czy inaczej ojciec nie będzie z nas zadowolony.. Debora: To może wrócimy do tego rozwalonego kurortu, i weźmiemy walizkę z kasą? *_* Moreno: No co ty.. Na plaży powinien być teraz Chris z Chefem, którzy nabijają sie z naszego strachu.. Jak ich odnajdziemy to sam da nam kasę! Debora: Mhm.. Ciesz sie i tak, ze wzięłam dla nas po broni! Moreno: To dobrze! Nareszcie na coś sie przydałaś! ^^ Debora tupnęła oburzona. Debora: Ja zawsze jestem przydatna! Powoli i ostrożnie doszli do plaży. Jednak zauważyli na niej tylko Selishe i Martina, wsiadających do łódki i odpływających z wioski. Debora: No proszę.. Pierwsi uciekinierzy! Moreno: Zaczekajmy chwile, aż odpłyną... Chris powinien być gdzieś tutaj! Jaskinia W jaskini przed plażą, na wielkim tronie siedziała Bteh. Przed nią znajdowało sie kilka armat, które Daniel na rozkaz Bteh odpalał w kierunku wioski. Daniel: Mogę zrobić sobie chwile przerwy? Te kule są ciężkie! Bteh: Zamknij pi**e i wrzucaj następne kule! Bo zaraz ci przy***ie! Daniel: Za co? :< Bteh: Za r*j! Daniel wrzucił kolejne kule. Wewnątrz jaskini siedział jeszcze zakneblowany Chris, który strasznie sie wiercił. Bteh: Uspokój sie ty tym zasr**a ku**o, bo zaraz będziesz ku**a syry mi lizał! Przestraszony Chris od razu sie uspokoił. Daniel: A tak właściwie.. To czemu to robimy? Bteh: Żadnych ku**a pytań złamasie! Teraz wymasuj mi stopy! Daniel: Ale... Bteh: Powiedziałam MASUJ KU**A! Daniel założył klamerkę na nos i zaczął masować Bteh stopy. Na Polu Gromada przybiegła na pole. Strzały z armat tymczasem ustały. Hildegarde: Hildegarde uważać, ze my musieć iść zobaczyć wojna i zabić Ameryka! Franziska: Nie! To zbyt niebezpieczne! Hildegarde próbowała sie powstrzymać przed ucieczką. Charlotte: A co jak Chrisiowi coś sie stało? :c Isabelle: Carmen mówi mi, ze grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo! Wszyscy strzelili facepalm'a. Jo: Brawo idiotko! Słuchaj sie kozy, a na pewno daleko zajdziesz! Veronica: A może wrócimy sie po moje kosmetyki? Charlotte: Nie! Teraz musimy pomyśleć jak dostać sie do Chrisa. Jo: A po co? Charlotte: Bo nie chce mi sie oglądać twojej twarzy. Jo: Grr! Brick: Tylko spokojnie Jo... Lightning: Właśnie Jo! Badz spokojny, skoro możesz podziwiać mnie! Jo miała mu już przywalić, ale wtedy nagle z jaskini dobiegło kilka strzałów. Hildegarde wyrwała sie i pobiegła, a wszyscy za nią. W Jaskini Wszyscy za Hildegarde przybiegli do jaskini. Minęła ich ociekającą z płaczem z brudnymi skarpetami Bteh. Debora stała z bronią, a Moreno rozwiązywał Chrisa. Charlotte rzuciła sie na prowadzącego. Charlotte: Chrisiu, nic ci nie jest?! Kto ci to zrobił?! Chris ją odsunął i wstał. Veronica: Chris, gdzie jest mój milion? Chris: Straciłaś go? Tak mi przykro.. Veronica: Ale.. Ale.. Chris: Nie ważne, zapomnijmy o ostatniej godzinie! Przed nami kolejny sezon! Wszyscy zaczęli buczeć, marudzić itp.. Chris: Mnie tez cieszy wasza radość! Zoey: Ale przecież zniszczyłeś nam wioskę! Chris: To nie ja! To ta szalona miłośniczka skarpet Chefa! Brick: To gdzie odbędzie sie ten sezon? Chris: Rozmawiałem już z producentami, i... Zawalczycie o milion pod Włoskim słońcem! Wszyscy oprócz Marie Joulie zaczeli wiwatować. Marie Joulie: A dlaczego nie we Francji?! Chris: Bo nie! Tak czy inaczej, nie wszyscy z was zakwalifikowują sie kolejnego sezonu. Mamy miejsca tylko dla najlepszych z was, a ponieważ Moreno i Debora mnie uwolnili, to oni swoje miejsca już zaklepali! Lightning: A co Lightning ma zrobić, żeby sie dostać? Chris: Musicie w jakiś sposób dostać sie Mediolanu. Nie ważne jak, ale 7 osób, które odnajdą mój pałac w centrum Mediolanu! Moreno: Ekhem.. Chris: A tak. Mam dla was jeszcze jeden samolot oraz jeden jacht. A o tym, kto co dostanie zadecydują Moreno i Debora! Wszyscy spoglądali na nich błagalnym wzrokiem, oprócz Charlotte. Moreno: Chciałbym wręczyć samolot.. Charlotte! Charlotte: Phi! Nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy! Moreno: W takim razie.. Charlotte: Nie! Żartowałam! Wezmę samolot! Wsiadła do samolotu. Debora: A ja jacht oddam w ręce.. Daniela! Wszyscy westchnęli. Daniel: No co? Dzięki! Wszedł na statek. Chris: W takim razie do zobaczenia w Mediolanie! Debora: Papa frajerzy! :* Wziął jet pack, podobnie jak Moreno i Debora i odlecieli. Na Plaży Charlotte weszła do samolotu. Wszyscy ją okrążyli, z nadzieją ze pozwoli im polecieć z nią. Veronica: Mogę polecieć z tobą?! Charlotte: Spadać frajerzy! Ten samolot jest mój, i tylko mój! Veronica: No ale divy powinny trzymać sie razem! Charlotte: No i trzymałyśmy sie razem już wystarczająco długo! ' Charlotte: Powiedziałam zjeżdżać! Tymczasem Daniel na pokładzie ze Scott'em, śpiącą Marie Joulie i Lightning'iem odpłynęli. Lightning: Shi-bam! Scott: Do zobaczenia we Włoszech, ofiary losu! Po straceniu nadziei na lot samolotem, Franziska i Hildegarde oraz Emma i Brendon zaczeli budować tratwy. Niestety, nie wychodziło im to najlepiej. Franziska (Do Emmy i Brendon'a): Słuchajcie, może połączymy swoje siły i razem zbudujemy coś dużego? Brendon: To dobry pomysł, laska! Ja i yeti nazbieramy długich patyków, a ty i moja rybcia wszystko zwiążecie, okej. Wszyscy potaknęli. ' Hildegarde: Hildegarde meldować sie do misja! Razem z Brendon'em pobiegli do lasu. Reszta zastanawiała sie, co może zrobić, żeby dostać sie na ląd. Zoey: Juz wiem! Spróbuje wykonać paralotnie! Jo: No właśnie Brick, możesz wykonać dla mnie paralotnie! Brick zasalutował. Brick: Tak jest, kapitanie Jo! Jo: Tylko ma być stabilna! Zoey i Brick rozpoczęli prace nad paralotniami. Cameron chciał pomóc Zoey, ale został przez kogoś zawołany... Charlotte: Ej, ty! Cameron: J-ja? Charlotte: Nie, moja babcia. Umiesz prowadzić samolot?! Cameron: N-no.. Tak jakby! Charlotte: To właź! Cameron z trudem wszedł do samolotu. ' Charlotte: No to teraz słodziaku, pokaz mi, jak sie tym steruje.. I w ten sposób każdy powoli opuszczał wioskę. Isabelle gdzieś zniknęła. Hildegarde, Franziska, Emma i Brendon skończyli budować wielką tratwę i odpłynęli. Brick i Jo, oraz chwile później Zoey i Veronica odlecieli z wiatrem na paralotniach, a Charlotte i Cameron wzbili sie w powietrze samolotem. W ten sposób na wsi pozostał tylko Sam, który.... Sam: WooHooo! 36 level! ... grał. Wyścig do Włoch Statek Statek ze Scott'em, Lightning'iem, śpiącą Marie Joulie oraz Daniel'em, który przejął stery płynął na oślep. Daniel: Czy ktoś z was wie, w jakim kierunku płynie sie do Włoch? Scott: Nie płyniemy do Włoch głupku, tylko do Kanady, skąd weźmiemy samolot! Daniel: Aha... No ale w którą stronę płynie sie do Kanady? Scott: Jak to w którą?! Popatrz przed siebie!! Przed nimi widać było już zbliżający sie ląd. Daniel: Czy w takim razie ktoś mógłby przejąć stery? Mam ochotę napisać wiersz o naszej podróży! Lightning: Lightning ma pomysł! Ta nie mowa sie tym zajmie! Lightning rzucił Marie Joulie na stery. Ta od razu sie obudziła. Marie Joulie: Bagietki?! Daniel oderwał nos od notatnika. Daniel: Tak! Bagietka to idealny rym do galaretka! Wszyscy spojrzeli sie na niego jak na idiotę, lecz nikt nie zauważył ze statek właśnie dopłynął do portu. Scott prędko wyskoczył ze statku. Scott: No to do zobaczenia frajerzy, już was nie potrzebuje! Uciekł. Marie Joulie: Zaczekaj naleśniczku, kupimy sobie kostiumy! Strażackie oczywiście! Pobiegła za nim. Lightning: Lightning rusza na podbój.... Lightning zapomniał gdzie ma iść! :< Daniel: Do Włoch bracie, do Włoch! ' ' Lightning gdzieś pobiegł. Daniel powolnym krokiem również poszedł. Wielka Tratwa Prąd zniósł Hildegarde, Franziske, Brendon'a i Emme w kierunku zupełnie odwrotnym od Kanady. W dodatku zanosiło sie na sztorm. Emma: Ta tratwa to nie był najlepszy pomysł! Hildegarde: Ty nie mieć racji! My mieć pod nos wielka miska z woda! Hildegarde zaczęła pic językiem wodę z morza. Brendon: Ziąąą! Alkoholu nie ma jeszcze na bibie a ty już sie upiłaś?! Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie rozumieć twój język. Emma: Ej.. Uspokójcie sie.. Wyczuwam coś strasznego.. Franziska: Ty tez to czujesz?! Nagle na niebie zrobiło sie czarno, a fale stawały sie co raz większe. Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły tulić Brendona. Wielka fala zalała ich tratwę, i wszyscy skończyli w wodzie.. Na paralotniach Zoey i Veronica właśnie wleciały na paralotni w burze. Zoey: O nie! Przed nami sztorm! Veronica: Ale ekstra! Zoey: Ekstra?! Zaraz zginiemy! Veronica: W takim razie muszę coś zrobić.. Zoey: Co takiego? Stanęła na równych nogach, zasłaniając widoczność Zoey. Veronica: Jestę motylę! Paralotnia Zoey i Veroniki wleciała prosto w paralotnie Jo i Bricka. Jo: I jak lecicie idioci! Brick: Przestań sie wiercić, Jo! Cała czwórka zawisła w powietrzu. Zoey: I co teraz?! Wszyscy zaczeli spadać. W samolocie Zestresowany Cameron pilotował samolotem. Na tylnym siedzeniu leżała wygodnie Charlotte. Charlotte: Daleko jeszcze? Cameron: 5 minut mniej niż 5 minut temu! Charlotte: Nie pyskuj! Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, ze pozwoliłam ci wejść do mojego samolotu! Cameron przełknął ślinę. Cameron: Robie co w mojej mocy.. Charlotte: Pamiętaj tylko, ze jak dostaniemy sie do sezonu, a dzięki mnie na pewno tak sie stanie, to masz mi usługiwać i być na każde moje zawołanie! Cameron: O-okej.. Charlotte: No! Ciesze sie, ze sie rozumiemy! Lotnisko w Montrealu Scott, Daniel oraz przebrana w kostium strażacki Marie Joulie stali już w kolejce do odprawy na samolot do Mediolanu. Marie Joulie: Łiiiii! Tak sie ciesze, ze lecimy razem! Założyła Scott'owi hełm strażacki i wystawiła usta do pocałunku. Scott: Słuchajcie nicponie. Idźcie przodem i zajmijcie już miejsca w samolocie! Marie Joulie: A w którym?! Bo na lotniska są dwa. Scott: Do tego po lewej! Daniel przyjrzał sie obu samolotom. Daniel: Ale na nim jest napisane "French Airline's"! Scott: No bo on leci do Mediolanu, idioto! A Mediolan jest we Francji! Daniel: Poczekaj, ale tam pisze.. Marie Joulie przerwała mu i pociągnęła go. Marie Joulie: Chodź, idziemy zająć superowe miejsca! Marie Joulie i Daniel przeszli przez odprawę i pobiegli na samolot. Scott uśmiechnął sie chytrze, i po przejściu odprawy udał sie do samolotu "Italia VoloS". Byl nieco zaskoczony, ponieważ większość rozmawiała po Francusku i była dziwnie ubrana, lecz zignorował to. Zapiął pasy, usiadł wygodnie zrelaksowany, aż tu nagle doszedł głos z kabiny pilotów.. Pilot: Witamy na pokładzie samolotu, który jak wszyscy dzisiaj wyjątkowo zrobił zamianę z Francuskimi liniami lotniczymi, i lecimy dzisiaj do Paryża! Wszyscy: Oui! Allez France! Scott: Cooo... Zaraz... Paryż?!?! Niee! Zabije cie Marie Joulie! Zabije cie Daniel! Samolot ze Scott'em, który właśnie popadł w furie wystartował. Z okna drugiego samolotu machali do niego Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Ojej, popatrz jak sie macha do nas rekami! O, przykleił sie do szyby! Tak nas kocha! Daniel zatkał jej usta. Daniel: Ucisz sie istoto i wczuj sie w atmosferę tego samolotu! Ta pizza.. To słońce! To wszystko czeka nas po wyjściu z tego samolotu. Musze napisać o tym ballade! Rzucil sie do notesu. Marie Joulie: Ale dziwak.. Po czym Marie Joulie zaczela rozmawiać ze swoim kostiumem strażackim. Tropikalna Wyspa Brendon przebudził sie na brzegu tajemniczej wyspy. Od razu złapał sie za głowę. Brendon: Oh men.. Co to za melanż musiał dzisiaj być?! Rozejrzał sie dookoła. Emma, Franziska oraz Hildegarde również dopiero co wstały. Brendon: Wszystko dobrze, skarbeńku? Emma: Tak.. A właściwie nie! Gdzie my jesteśmy? Hildegarde obsikała palmę. Franziska: Hildzia, co ty wyprawiasz? Hildegarde: Hildegarde zaznaczać teren! Franziska: Ugh! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać ze nie jesteś psem? Do nogi! Hildegarde podbiegła. Emma: Jesteśmy na bezludnej wyspie? Brendon objął ją w pasie. Brendon: A co jeśli w międzyczasie nastał koniec świata, i zastaliśmy jedynymi żywymi istotami? Wiesz co mam na myśli. ^^ Emma lekko go odepchnęła. Emma: Ej no, teraz nie czas na żarty! Musimy sie stad jakoś wydostać, i trafić do Wloch. Brendon: Ziom, teraz przydałby sie nam ten kujon! Nagle po drzewach dostrzegli tajemniczą postać, która przemieszczała sie na lianach. Kiedy została zauważona uciekła w głąb dżungli. Hildegarde: Obiad!! To być nasz obiad!! Hildegarde być głodne!!! Brendon: Yoł, yeti! Nie wystarczy ci już, ze zeżarłaś wszystkie nasze zapasy na tratwie? Franziska: Musimy jej zaufać, rzadko kiedy sie myli. Ta istota może pomóc nam sie stad wydostać! Pobiegli w stronę dżungli. Statek Piracki Na statku pirackim wylądowała czwórka, która zderzyła sie paralotniami, czyli Veronica, Zoey, Jo oraz Brick. Jo od razu sie pozbierała i z pięściami podeszła do divy. Jo: Cos ty najlepszego zrobiła! Przez ciebie mogę tego nie wygrać! Veronica sie odsunęła. Veronica: Hola, hola! Jak nie myjesz zębów, to sie do mnie nie zbliżaj! To po pierwsze, a po drugie... Przed nimi pojawił sie wielki cień. Kiedy cala czwórka sie odwróciła, ujrzała kapitana z hakiem zamiast rąk. Za kapitanem stało kilku uzbrojonych piratów. Brick: Hehe.. Witamy.. Kapitan: Co robicie na moim statku?! Według relacji jednego z majtków, spadliście nam z nieba! Zoey: No bo tak jakby... Kapitan: Cisza! Nie udzieliłem wam głosu! Nie przyjmujemy tutaj gości! To nie McDonald, ale nasze rekiny wreszcie sie najedzą! Piraci otoczyli całą czwórkę. Jo: Łapy precz! Bo wybije wam wszystkie zęby! O ile jeszcze jakieś macie! Kapitan: Hmmm.. Ta cwaniara wyjątkowo mi sie podoba. Przyprowadzić ją do mojego pokoju! Resztę na razie skuć, i wrzucić do piwnicy! Jo: Zapomnij złamasie! Załoga wykonała polecenie, i związała z problemami Jo. Reszta została zamknięta w piwnicy. W Samolocie Samolot z Charlotte i pilotującym Cameron'em zbliżał sie do starego kontynentu. Z każdą minutą nadchodziła noc. Nagle Charlotte podskoczyła. Charlotte: Słyszałeś to?! Cameron: Co takiego? Charlotte: Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie! Na pewno to słyszałeś! Cameron: A-ale ja wcale niczego nie słyszałem! Zza tylnego siedzenia coś zabeczało. Charlotte: AAAAA! Tam coś jest! Wez to! Wskoczyła mu na ramiona. Cameron upadł, a samolot zaczął spadać. Charlotte: Idz sprawdź co to! Tylko szybko! Popchnęła go wprost na tylne siedzenie. Nagle wskoczyła na niego koza Carmen, i zaczęła go lizać. Charlotte: Co to ma znaczyć?! Zza tylnego siedzenia wyszła również Isabelle. Isabelle: Ojejku, co ja tutaj robię? Charlotte: Nie wiem idiotko, ty mi powiedz! Samolot co raz bardziej zbliżał sie do wody. Cameron nie mógł nic zrobić, gdyż nie mógł uwolnić sie od kozy. W ostatniej chwili Isabelle pociągnęła za stery, i samolot ponownie wrócił do góry. Charlotte: Jak sie tego nauczyłaś?! Isabelle: Eeee.. Zapomniałam! Charlotte: A co tutaj robisz? Isabelle: Eeee.. Zapomniałam! Charlotte: Nie ważne. I tak jesteś bardziej przydatna od tego kujona.. Cameron: Ale... Charlotte przycisnęła jakiś przycisk, i pod Cameron'em otworzyła sie klapa. Cameron wypadł z samolotu. Cameron: Nieeeee!! Charlotte: Jeden problem z głowy. A ty blondyno skup sie na pilotowaniu! Następnego dnia, Rano Nastał kolejny dzień, a wyścig do Mediolanu nadal trwał dla wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Sam'a, który grał do momentu w którym to w jego konsoli wyczerpała mu sie bateria. Lightning zgubił sie w Kanadzie w fabryce Włoskich orzechów, a Scott wylądował we Francji, a Cameron został wyłowiony przez wiejskich rybaków w Islandii. Chris wraz z Chef'em zniecierpliwieni czekali w Mediolanie na pierwszych uczestników. Mediolan, Pałac Chrisa Chris siedział sobie wygodnie, a Chef pocił sie ubrany w grubą kurtkę. go wachlował. Pomimo jesiennej pory, to temperatura w Mediolanie i tak wskazywała ponad 30 stopni. Chef: Chris.. Nie możemy po prostu o wszystkim zapomnieć?! Chris: (Gest: Mów do ręki) Chef: No to nie moja ze dzieciak mną zmanipulował! Chris: (Gest: Mów do ręki) Chef zrzucił z siebie dodatkowe kurtki Chef: W takim razie odchodzę! Chris: Nie, noo dobra, możesz zostać w programie. Ale żeby mi sie to nigdy więcej nie powtórzyło! W tym momencie w pałacu pojawili sie Moreno i Debora, którzy właśnie wrócili z Neapolu. Debora: No i co sie tak gapicie, coś nie tak z moją twarzą czy co?! Chris: Nie. I tak nie jest ładniejsza od mojej! Debora: Pfff, a właśnie ze jest! Chris: A wyrzucić cie z programu?! Debora: A nasłać na ciebie mojego ojca?! Chris: ... Mozecie sie rozgościć. Moreno: Świetnie, w takim razie idziemy do spa! Poszli do sali relaksu Chrisa. Tymczasem w budynki pojawili sie pochłonięci rozmową Marie Joulie, nadal w kostiumie strażaka i Daniel, który zajadał sie pizzą. Daniel: Ale jak to nie chcesz kawałka pizzy? Wszyscy lubią pizze! Marie Joulie: Nie tykam Włoskiego żarcia. A teraz wybacz mi, ale muszę zmienić pieluszke mojemu dzidziusiowi! Daniel: Zaraz.. To ty masz dziecko? Marie Joulie: Oczywiście! Marie Joulie zdjęła z siebie kostium, i ubrała mu pieluszkę. Daniel strzelił facepalm'a. Chris: Witajcie! Właśnie stajecie sie oficjalnymi uczestnikami Totalnej Porażki: Giro d'Italia! Daniel: Aha. Nie zbyt zareagowali. Marie Joulie poprawiała pieluszkę, a Daniel pisał wiersz o głupocie Marie Joulie. Chris: Chefie... Wiesz co robić! Chef zabrał Marie Joulie kostium strażacki, a Danielowi notatnik. Marie Joulie: Nieeee! Nie możecie zabrać mi Albercika! Daniel: A mi nie możecie zabrać notatnika! Nie skończyłem wiersza o Alberciku! Chris: Ekhem.. Jesteście w nowym sezonie! Po co wam jakieś głupie notatniki czy kostiumy? Dopiero teraz zaczęli sie cieszyć. Marie Joulie: Oui! Zaraz.. To przecież nie jest sezon o Francji?! Chris: A kto by chciał kręcić sezon o takim głupim kraju? Marie Joulie: A właśnie, ze nie głupim! Są w nim najpiękniejsze dziewczyny na ziemi! Marie Joulie dumnie poprawiła włosy, a Chris, Chef i nawet Daniel wybuchnęli śmiechem. Tropikalna Wyspa Grupka, która za radą Hildegarde przedzierała sie przez dżungle za tajemniczą istotą strasznie tego żałowała. Zostali oni złapani i związani przez miejscowych dzikusów. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Franziski, która została umieszczona na tronie. Emma: Nie chce skończyć jak kurczak na rożnie! Brendon: Nie martw sie Emm, uwolnię nas jakoś! Spróbował odwiązać liny. Bez skutku. Hildegarde: Hildegarde to sie nie podobać! Franziska (do dzikusów): Czekajcie.. Odwiążcie ich! Oni są przy-ja-ció-łmi! Tubylcy źle zrozumieli intencje Franziski i przynieśli ogromną armatę. Franziska: Tak! ... To znaczy nie! W sumie to tak! Dzięki armacie możemy sie wydostać! Wrzucić ich do armaty! Dzikusy umieścili Emme, Hildegarde i Brendon'a w środku armaty. Emma: Trochę sie tego obawiam.. Brendon: Nie martw sie, będzie super zabawa! Hildegarde: Franziska, ty iść z nami! Wyciągnęła rękę po przyjaciółkę. Dzikusy jednak odprowadziły Franziske na tron. Franziska: Chyba nie mogę lecieć z wami.. Ale nie przejmujcie sie mną! Po podpaleniu armata wystrzeliła. Hildegarde, Brendon i Emma z krzykiem wzbili sie w powietrze. Statek Piracki Sytuacja na statku pirackim uległa zmianie. Wszyscy piracie łącznię z kapitanem siedzieli związani w piwnicy, a Jo z pirackim przebraniem oraz pozostali dowodzili statkiem. Statek zbliżał sie już do portu w Genoi, kiedy nagle Jo zawróciła. Brick: Jo! Musimy udać sie do portu, a potem do Mediolanu! Jo: Zaraz. Daj mi sie nacieszyć! Jo poprawiła dumnie kapelusz z czaszką. Zoey: Zapomniałaś o drewnianej nodze.. Jo: Zwariowałaś?! Nie mam zamiaru łamać sobie nogi! ' Statek przyśpieszył, a Jo sterowała jak szalona. Brick: Nie wytrzymam.. Mam chorobe morską! Veronica: O nie, nie, nie! Nawet nie waż sie.. Brick zwymiotował na Veronike. Veronica: ... Puszczać pawia na dive! Aaaaa! Wyrzuciła Brick'a za burtę. Ten zaczął panikować. A ponieważ woda w morzu była czysta, widać było otaczającą go żółtą plamę. Veronica: Odsuń sie, nie chce śmierdzieć twoim pawiem! Jo: Dwóch frajerów na statku mnie! Zoey: Zaczekaj, nie możemy ich tutaj zostawić! Jo: Masz racje, przyda sie każda para rąk do pomocy tobie w szorowaniu pokładu szczoteczkami do zębów! Hahahah! I tak pływali w okolicy Genewy. W Samolocie Samolot z Charlotte i Isabelle leciał w kółko dookoła nad Mediolanem, ponieważ obie dziewczyny kłóciły sie która ma wylądować. Charlotte: Ja chce wylądować! Isabelle: Ale Carmen mówi, ze tylko ja mogę to zrobić! Koza: Beee! ^^ Koza Carmen zaczela lizać Charlotte. Charlotte: Ale to mój samolot! I wszyscy słuchają sie tutaj mnie, a nie głupiej kozy! Charlotte wyrzuciła kozę przez okno. Isabelle: O nie, tylko nie Carmen! Byłyśmy umówione na manicure o 17.. :< Charlotte: Zamknij sie, bo ciebie tez zaraz wyrzucę! Nagle na szybie samolotu wylądowali Emma, Brendon i Hildegarde. Charlotte: Aaaaa! Samolot zaczal spadać. Charlotte: No zrób coś! Isabelle wsadziła palec do nosa Charlotte. Charlotte: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Isabelle: No przecież.. Chciałaś żebym coś zrobiła! Bum. Samolot rozbił sie o budynek Chrisa, który sie zawalił. Po chwili jednak wszyscy bez większych obrażeń powoli zaczeli wychodzić z gruzów pałacu. Na wstającego z ziemi Daniela spadła koza. Daniel: Aaaaa! Czarna dziura! Pomocy! Hildegarde zdzieliła go po twarzy. Ten sie uspokoił. Za to wkurzył sie Chris. Chris: Moj piękny pałac! Wiedziałem, wiedziałem ze to sie tak skończy! Ciekawe czyim pomysłem było zakończenie tutaj zadania? ._. Spojrzał na Chefa. Ten tylko niewinnie sie uśmiechnął. Charlotte podbiegła do Chrisa. Charlotte: Heej kochany! Juz jestem! I mam nadzieje, ze sie nie spóźniłam! :* Chris: Nie.. Wasza 7 oficjalnie stała sie uczestnikami Giro d'Italia! Cała 7 zaczęła wiwatować. Brendon: Zaraz ziom. Tylko nasza siódemka ziomali będzie walczyć o kasę?! Chris szatańsko sie uśmiechnął. Chris: Juz nie długo sami sie przekonacie... Zwierzenia ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' Klip Specjalny Statek z Jo, oraz całą resztą szorującą pokład rozbił sie o skały. Zoey: Co sie stało, gdzie wylądowaliśmy?! Nagle przed nimi pojawiła sie tajemnicza, wielka sylwetka. Jo: O nie... Koniec. Czyjego nie dostania sie do sezonu żałujesz najbardziej? Franziski Selishy Jo Zoey Veroniki Brick'a Cameron'a Lightning'a Sam'a Henry'ego Martin'a Scott'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Giro d'Italia